


The 'Diary' of William O'Ford

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Just a little thing full of ideas and joke and snippets of my day. Kind fun and relaxing, if I'm honest!





	1. Entry 1: 4.11.18

Hey!

Willow here!

(Wow that was stupid-)

\--

Okay, so, call me Will! (Or Willow. Or William! Whichever you prefer!)

You know, I once got a question asking why I was referred to as 'Willow' and what my gender was-

I said what I always do- My name is Will O'Ford, my friends call me Will O, sounds like "Willow"! Also I'm genderfluid but I typically use he/him/they pronouns. And I'm a panromantic and the thought of indulging in sexual intercourse disgusts me! (But sexual intercourse is fine, I'm just not a fan of having it!)

I'm in college as a Theatre Major (former minor-) with a minor in business yada yada.

I'm for the fucking Tornado Alley of TexasTexas, like seriously so many tornado warnings.

\--

I'm getting off topic.

Well, anyway!

You all ready the summary!

(I hope?)

I'll just share headcannons and shit  like that! And my thoughts on particular stories and chapters!

\-----

Uh.... Bye???? :)


	2. dmrm xxx k drukn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am fu kin drunk?????

drae stupod enlis teahce

i ma no fukcin dunk u hoe

i jus wna a write mi sotr and pnnch ypur stupid transphoic face.

tod calleh annie a boy and you sia d he was righ?? the fuckan

annie i a perfebly respvfable woman. u, however, r noot

. u stupid h eo

love, wallim fuckn oferd

 

p.s.,,,

, i fink this us ao3,,,,

i ma vwry durnk.


End file.
